


Spawn

by Out_Of_Custody



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Future Fic, Gen, dreamland basically, no descriptions, somewhere only we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_Of_Custody/pseuds/Out_Of_Custody
Summary: A conversation between two people rather invested in the defense of one Gendry Baratheon





	Spawn

 

>> Spawn!

>> Ugh… I don’ wanna hear it! I don’ care if I should’n’a punched ‘im in the face. He deserved it! Talking like that about father!

>> Spawn…

>> No! I’m no’ gonna jus’ le’ tha’ sit on ‘im! He’s no’ gonna defen’ ‘imself! ‘e don’ even hear it!

>> Joan.

>> …

>> Joan. Love. Spawn. Fruit of my bloody painful labour.

>> Eurgh. Stop it.

>> Flesh of my flesh. First of my pups. ...Come ‘ere.

>> …

>> I’m not saying it’s a good thing to punch people. You can’t do that all the time. One day you’ll punch someone who has more power than you, and I don't just mean physically, and it’ll have consequences you'll regret for the rest of your life. Sometimes you need to get back at them differently.

>> ...I know, but--

>> And I know your Father turns a deaf ear on the rumours on him. I know. It pains me too. I don’t like it either.

>> He even lets them say it to his face!

>> ...And he always, always proves them wrong. Doesn’t he?

>> …

>> Do you remember when Fulder Errol insulted your father’s horsemanship? When he fell and twisted his ankle in the stirrups?

>> …

>> Do you remember who bested Errol six moons later in the joust?

>> …

>> That’s how your father punches them. He knows he could deck them then and there and trust me, with the work he does in the forge, we both know he would stretch them out never to rise again. But that’s the easy way, you see. Your father is a bull-headed stupid that I adore very much, and he has always risen to a challenge.

>> ...He wouldn’t have married you otherwise.

>> And neither would I have.

>> ...So what you’re saying is… that I need another way to punch people too?

>> It can never hurt.

>> I understand.

>> Good. Until then, come with me, we're gonna work on your punches. You got lucky with your sloppy posture. I thought I taught you better. 

>> I got angry. 

>> Bad for you then. We're gonna work that. 

>> Fine. 

 

 


End file.
